Burning Soul Episode 02
The second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Yukimura and Toshiie, two S-Class red users, have a match. Summary Featured Card Samurai-Dragon Matches Yukimura vs. Toshiie Turn 1 (Toshiie) -Toshiie summons Yai-bird at level 1, placing soul core on it Turn 2 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Ikusatokage at level 3, with ikusatokage's level 3 effect, because soul core is placed on it, it adds 6000BP -Yukimura attacks with Ikusatokage, Toshiie takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 3 (Toshiie) -Toshiie summons Yai-bird at level 2, still placing soul core on level 1 Yai-bird -Toshiie attacks with the level 2 Yaibird, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings Ikusatokage to level 2, Yukimura summons Ikusatokage at level 1 and Jinraidragon at leve 1, placing soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Jiraidragon, with its effect when attacking, it gains 3000BP, because it has soul core on it, Yukimura activates true-clash, Toshiie blocks with Yaibird, Yaibird is destroyed. With Yaibird's effect when destroyed, because Yaibird has soul core on it, it can destroy a spirit with 6000BP or less, Jinraidragon is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with level 1 Ikusatokage, Toshiie takes a life, 3 lifes remain. Turn 5 (Toshiie) -Toshiie brings Yaibird down to level 1, Toshiie summons two Ohdorans at level 1, he removes all core from 1 Ohdoran, and summons Sengoku-Tiger at level 2, placing soul core on it. -Toshiie attacks with Sengoku-Tiger, with its level 2 effect when attacking, it can destroy a spirit that is lower than its BP. Toshiie destroys the level 2 Ikusatokage. Yukimura takes a life, 3 lifes remain. Turn 6 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Ikusatokage at level 1 and Sengoku-Gurendragon at level 2, placing soul core on Sengoku-Gurendragon. -Yukimura attacks with Sengoku-Gurendragon, with its effects when attacking, it adds 5000 BP. Yukimura activates true-clash, Toshiie blocks with Ohdoran. With Sengoku-Gurendragon's level 2 effect, because it has soul core and only the opposing spirit is destroyed, Sengoku-Gurendragon takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 7 (Toshiie) -Toshiie brings Sengoku-Tiger and Yaibird up to level 3, placing soul core on Sengoku-Tiger. -Toshiie attacks with Sengoku-Tiger, with its effect when attacking, Sengoku-Gurendragon is destroyed. Yukimura takes a life, 2 lifes remain. With Sengoku-Tiger's level 2-3 effect, because a spirit with 7000BP or more is destroyed, Toshiie moves Sengoku-Tiger's soul core to the trash, bringing it down to level 2, Sengoku-Tiger is refreshed. -Toshiie attacks with Sengoku-Tiger, with its effect when attacking, Ikusatokage is destroyed. Yukimura takes a life, 1 life remain. Turn 8 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Samurai-Dragon at level 3, and brings Ikusatokage to level 2, placing soul core on Ikusatokage. -Yukimura attacks with Ikusatokage, Toshiie takes a life, 1 life remain. -Yukimura attacks with Samurai-Dragon, Toshiie blocks with Yaibird, in flash timing, Yukimura activates Samurai-Dragon's awaken, Yukimura moves soul core from Ikusatokage to Samurai-Dragon, bringing Ikusatokage down to level 1. With Samurai-Dragon's level 2-3 effect when attacking, because soul core was transferred at flash timing, Samurai-Dragon adds 5000 Bp and it is refreshed, Yaibird is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with Samurai-Dragon, Toshiie is forced to take his last life. Winner: Yukimura Cards Used Red Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Souun Gunjou- Kei Shindou *Ranmaru Shikigami- Mutsumi Tamura *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Boy- Kazumi Togashi *Boy 2- Mutsumi Tamura *Child- Yurika Aizawa *Battler A- Yūichi Karasuma *Battler B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Battler C- Toshiki Kurosawa *Dairoku Tenmaou- Junichi Suwabe *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima *Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Trivia Category:Episodes: Burning Soul